ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Len 10 Aliens
This is the list of aliens belongs to Len in the series Len 10. All aliens are parodied from Ben 10 aliens. Original aliens *Meatblast (Heatblast): He can control meat! *Mildmutt (Wildmutt): Unlike Wildmutt, this guy is small, cute and fluffy. *Diamondbread (Dimaondhead): He is indestructible, and he can shoot frozen hard bread. *XN28 (XLR8): He can talk fast, do stuff fast, think too fast, but he can't run fast. *Grey Splatter (Grey Matter): He is a grey splatter who is very smart. *Onearm (Fourarms): Super strong, but only one hand. *Stinkguy (Stinkfly): He is a weird dude with insect features, and he stinks. *Lipjaws (Ripjaws): He is like Ripjaws with giant lips. *Cupgrade (Upgrade): He can only upgrade furniture and silverware, and plates and cups. *Toastfreak (Ghostfreak): Toasty powers! Additional Ben 10 *Cannoncube (Cannonbolt): Can roll into a cube but is slow anyway. *Wildsign (Wildvine): He is made of many signs instead of vines. *Lengolf/Blitzgolfer (Benwolf): A wolf that has golf clubs as hands. He is an expert golf player. *Lentummy (Benmummy): A fat sumo wrestler alien. He can shoot fat and has sumo powers. *Lentracktor (Benvicktor) *Upchuck Norris (Upchuck): Has all the Chuck Norris joke powers. *Nose Guy (Eye Guy): He can shoot snot from every nose, and combine the noses! *Neon (Eon) *Buzzshocker (Buzzshock): Can give you a shock like a electric pranker. *Way Pig (Way Big): A gigantic pig! *Articguano (Articguana) *Sitter (Spitter): Chairs! *Knitto (Ditto): He can knit anything *Nosepick (Toespick): Mentioned. Glen said he even grosses him out. *Smellhead (Shellhead):Mentioned. *Cakepit (Snakepit):Mentioned. *Fatomix ( Atomix): Mentioned. Glen really wanted Fatomix though. *Sandpox (Sandbox): Mentioned. Alien Force *Swamptire (Swampfire): He can regenerate, control plants, and shoot tires. *Gecko Gecko (Echoecho) *Humungoufour (Humungousaur): *Debtpay (Jetray): He is a buisnessman that can drive you crazy! *Big Cheese (Big Chill): CHEESEBREATH *Aromastone (Chromastone): He is a rock that smells good. *Mainstorm (Brainstorm): Mainstorm is so hipster he was Brainstorm before he was cool *Spiderdonkey (Spidermonkey): Half Spider, half donkey *Poop (Goop): Instead of goo, poo. *Alien F (): Can bend reality with his 23 personalities! Ultimate Alien additionals *Fastquack (Fasttrack): Super speedy duck! *Math (Rath): Mathematical nerd. *Clockjerk (Clockwork): Can only show the time. *Toadstar (Lodestar): *Wheatle (Eatle): A shark made out of wheat. *Nanospeck (Nanomech): Like Nanomech, but much smaller. *ClamAlien (ChamAlien): A giant clam. *Otter Hazard (Water Hazard) *Terraspit (Terraspin): A turtle with expert spitting powers. *FRG (NRG): A fridge guy. *Armopillow (Armodrillo): Armodrillo with pillow armor! *Lampfibian (AmpFibian): A jellyfish alien that makes normal light. *Hopscotch (Shocksquatch): He can jump! *Jury Duty (Jury RIgg): A lawyer alien with powers of solving casing. Ultimate Aliens *Ultimate Swamptire (Ult. Swampfire): Now shoots blue tires, and has tire bombs. *Ultimate Gecko Gecko (Ult. Echo Echo) *Ultimate Humungoufour (Ult. Humungousaur) *Ultimate Dig Drill (Ult. Big Chill) *Ultimate Spiderdonkey (Ult. Spidermonkey): Now he looks more like a mule than a donkey, and has super strenght *Ultimate Cannoncube (Ult. Cannonbolt): Now has spikes on his cube mode. *Ultimate Mildmutt (Ult. Wildmutt) *Ultimate Len (Ult. Len) Weirdiverse Aliens *Maestrodactyl (Astrodactyl): An astrodactyl like alien that can fly and control classical music. *Wall Weevil (Ball Weevil): A weevil thing that can create plasma walls. *Soxx (Bloxx): A weird alien made out of socks that can shapeshift. *Woolfrag (Bullfrag): A sheep with awesum glasses. *Rashhopper (Crashhopper): A grasshopper like alien that can give people rash. *Seedback (Feedback): He shoots seeds! *Larvattack (Gravattack): He controls butterflies, catterpillars and larva. *Putrot (Gutrot): *Lickin Hawk (Kickin Hawk): Tongue Karate! *Trollstache (Molestache): TROLOLOLO *Pesky Rust (Pesky Dust): Controls rust and stuff. *The Best (The Worst): The best alien. *Nosepick (Toepick): If he shows his nose, everyone is running in terror. *Talkatrout (Walkatrout): A TALKING FISH *Dampire (Whampire): Fused aliens Aliens who were fused in Dr. Animeo and the Mutant hay. Stinkarm (Stinkarms): Diamondsplatter (Diamondmatter): Meatjaws (Heatjaws): Fanfictions *MLN (LMN) Probably won't appear, but might have a page. He shoots disgusting melon juice. *Toiletpaperdude (Paperboy): Probably won't appear, but might have a page. *Meatstone (Heatstone): Probably won't appear, but might have a page. A fusion between Meatblast, and Armoastone *Harlechin (Harlequin): Won't appear. Has a giant chin as a weapon. Pictures Toastfreak.png|Toastfreak Math.png|Math Debtpay.png|Debtpay Poop.png|Poop UpchuckNorris.png|Upchuck Norris in season 2 and 3 Meatblast.png|Meatblast LenGolf.png|Lengolf Jury Duty.png|Jury Duty|link=Jury Duty Category:Aliens Category:Len 10 Category:Len 10 Aliens Category:Lists